


普鲁士解剖

by Diante



Series: No song unsung [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Injury, Kinky Austria, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 基尔伯特在七年战争中被奥地利人生擒了，在被药物镇静的情形下，罗德里赫对他上下其手，并在他背上刻了几个字。
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: No song unsung [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785520
Kudos: 1





	普鲁士解剖

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是长篇《卡诺莎之行》第七章的补充部分，前文剧情为1758年的奥皇从萨克森战场上搜救出重伤躲在废墟下的普。后文为对本文所述剧情浑然不觉的普被奥皇送回德累斯顿据点，自以为捡了个便宜遇到了好人。

基尔伯特被奥地利军队带回到营地时已经失去了意识。罗德里赫命人把他搬进屋，自己先去洗澡更衣。一天一夜的偷袭和追捕行动积累的倦意很沉，有如覆盖在身上的蒸干了水的泥壳。他在水下洗去了它们，但心里还很沉闷。不过长年累月的征战中沉闷的情绪已经是家常便饭了，他并不很在意这个。他对着镜子检查了自己的脸，笑了一下，然后动作麻利地穿上伊丽莎白为他准备的便服，回到放置普鲁士人的房间。这时军队里的医生正在其中为基尔伯特处理伤口，门虚掩着，他敲了一下门走进去，医生立即从床边站起来，声音洪亮地向他问候。

他询问了基尔伯特的伤情，医生只稍稍迟疑了一下就滔滔不绝地说了起来——从他危险的热病到上上下下十几处伤口恶化的可能，短短几分钟里这些话就像从一个胀满的口袋里倒出来的似的被讲个没完，仿佛他照料的不是普鲁士，是个孱弱的人类孩童。

他注意到医生是个漂亮的、有金色头发的年轻人，眼角的皮肤光滑饱满，没有久经沙场的军人才有的风霜痕迹。所以他没有打断对方的话，而是沉默地走到床前，端详起在那儿一动不动的家伙。在几乎完全是灰白色景物的床上，因失血而同样黯淡的基尔伯特趴着，没有穿衣服，但腰上铺着一条薄毯，头发已经被洗过，身上也擦去了泥水，排布的伤口里露着的红肉更加刺眼，两条长腿从毯子的下缘伸出来插进堆积在床脚的被子里，其中一条腿上还带着明显的骨折伤，皮肤红得油亮，带着一条切开放血的口子，但还肿得像面包那么高。他盯着那新鲜的切口看得入迷，直到医生停下叙说之后，他才抬了一下眉毛，轻描淡写地说：“就这些吗？没关系，他和我一样是个国家，我们的身体比人类强得多。你不必担心。况且他是我们的敌人。”

医生羞赧地低下头，而他脱掉外衣在床上坐下，一只手搁上床单。这时他发觉基尔伯特的左手正在旁边。那只手手心朝上，指甲缝里和指节的凹陷处还有残留的血。他想起了从废墟里救起基尔伯特时的场景：他强撑着瞪了他一眼，然后如被射落的鸟般直直倒地，一头砸进脏兮兮的水洼中，软软的胳膊以一个怪异的角度扭曲着，让人难以把它和数年前从地图上划走西里西亚的强壮的手臂联想到一起。

他静静地望了那手一会儿，婉言让医生离开。

不会揣摩长官的意图的医生站在原地争辩。

“可是，可是他的衣服已经叫人烧掉了……您在这儿，实在是……”

“我看到他没有穿衣服了。”

“如果您想单独和他谈谈……等我去为您找一套衣服来！但……”医生看了基尔伯特背上的伤口一眼，“但他的伤还没上药呢，您看，还没洗干净，还需要处理。”

“没关系，可以交给我，你去照顾其他人就好。将军那边你去看过了吗？他受了伤，你应当密切关注。至于普鲁士人，我们本来就不必对他上心。”

医生从他的重申里听明白了话中话，退到门口时又急急忙忙喊道：“但我方才对他用了药，他一时半会儿醒不来的。您恐怕问不到什么了。”

罗德里赫不再回话，摆摆手将他赶走，亲自去将门锁好才返回床上。他坐下来后立即摸向了基尔伯特的手，但在触碰前停顿了一下，然后才缓缓地伸过去，用指肚贴了贴他的指甲。基尔伯特的手非常凉，他又用手背探了探潮湿的后颈才相信他的确在发热。想到这样一架高效、精密的国家机器如今死气沉沉地躺在床上，而造就这一切的人正是自己时，先前压在他心头的愁绪被巨大的欣喜冲淡了。

他站起来重新审视毫无防备的男人，渴求的目光顺着肩部下滑，消失在毯子和肌肤接触的深幽之中。

想不到您也有任人宰割的这一天。

他在心里默念的同时不知不觉勾起了嘴角，旋即又为这轻慢而感到心虚，收敛了神色，对着空无一人的房间咳嗽一声，伸手从外衣里摸出一把从战场上缴获的匕首。这把匕首一直被基尔伯特攥在手里，直到晕厥时都没被舍弃。他曾以为这是普鲁士人在困兽犹斗，但尔后对刀柄的观察让他得到了答案。这是一把勃兰登堡亲自打造的刀具，曾在十七世纪就出现于普鲁士小骑士的腰带上，想必是二人感情极好的证明。他第三次坐下来，反手握住刀柄向他裸露的脊背靠近。然而在刀尖贴及身体的一刹那他又停下来，将刀放置在一旁，用微微出汗的手掌代替地覆在基尔伯特的背上。那是一块相对完好的皮肤，只有几条很浅的划伤，并非兵器所为，也没流太多血。确认基尔伯特没有因触碰而醒来后他谨慎地逐步加大了力道，终于将手实实地按了上去。

背上的皮肤比左手要热，但细腻得多，手感不比其他人的差。罗德里赫保持同样的力量将手向一旁移动，越过凹陷的脊柱来到肌肉圆润的另一侧，掌心离开的部位留下一个深红色的印记。脊背另一侧的情况不怎么好，有一处被子弹擦过的枪伤，但因为皮肉被灼透了并不流血。他对此兴趣寥寥，只用指尖轻点一下焦痂就迅速地向下游移。

接下来是腰。

腰部的厚度明显比胸部要薄，凹陷下去呈现不那么圆润的弧形，一部分被毯子遮盖。罗德里赫用掌根揉按着一块已经发紫的淤伤，好像企图将淤血揉散，几番操作过后，却只让那青紫扩大，边缘也泛起微红。

一种不合时宜的欲望在下腹盘旋，让罗德里赫很惊讶，这是做出活捉基尔伯特的决定时未曾想到的。他闭上眼睛，聆听到静谧的空气里回荡着的急促呼吸声时身体僵了一下。再睁眼时他先看向放在伤者身旁的匕首，洗净的刀刃闪着一点寒光。

不，还不是拿起它的时候。他回顾医生说的关于用药的言论，坚定了纾解私欲的信心。他用手捏住毯子的一边，深吸一口气。那条白色的毯子原来竟是这样轻，随手一扔就被远远地抛到了地上，基尔伯特饱满但窄小的臀部撞进了视野里。他臀部的肌肉很发达，但在此时的昏迷状态下松弛地垂向两侧，让臀峰显得不那么高耸。由于长期骑马，与坐骨相对的部位磨出了薄薄的茧，粗糙而稍深色的肤质和周围的平滑白皙很不相同。不知为何，他耳边突然响起了阿布雷希特过去的抱怨。“那个死处男一大早就闯到王宫里，那时我和菲利克斯还在床上呢。真不知道哈特温教了他什么。”

可现在德累斯顿已成腓特烈的据点，阿布雷希特也被打得奄奄一息。至于哈特温……落荒而逃的两人会为基尔伯特的失踪而抱头痛哭吗？他摇摇头，把手放到了大腿上。大腿后侧坚硬的肌肉在稀少的脂肪下支撑着肢体的轮廓，即便没有用力也像石头一样稳固，这是罗德里赫所没有的。自从1618年他们初见以来基尔伯特在身体素质和力量方面就始终领先，这种无法弥补的先天差异已经逐年在他心里积蓄了深厚的妒意，遑论他利用身体优势一次次挑战皇帝权威，轻而易举地撕碎他最珍视的、辛苦取得的地位差异的恶劣行径所招致的怨恨。如今这雕塑似的身体不着片缕地横陈面前，他生出想一探究竟的念头，倒也不算过分。

他如此安慰自己，顺着肌理向腘窝处从上到下地抚摸。大腿上还有没完全凝血的口子，不多时他掌心里就沾上了抹开的血迹。他用床单擦干净手，把注意力放回基尔伯特的上半身。他的头向背对自己的一侧偏着，头发未干，成绺地散在枕头上，颈上有一处血管凸起，随着呼吸小幅地跳动。

如果用刀划开这里，国家化身会死去吗？但那场景太过血腥，是他不想看到的。他舔着自己在空气中干燥了的牙齿，抿上嘴唇，不知不觉间，手已然按上了基尔伯特的喉结。

“唔嗯……”一声很细微的呻吟惊得他要收手，但声音的主人只是动了动虚握在床单上的右手，指尖在床单上划出几条褶皱。他不会醒来的，罗德里赫重复着这个念头，把自己的身体向他的头部压过去。阴影笼罩了他白色的头发，拉近的距离让他听见了普鲁士人的呓语。

“快……快带弗里茨走……”他又一次把右手收紧了。

这还不够。

罗德里赫将一只手垫在他的左肩下，另一只手穿过他右侧的身体扶在胸口，把他翻过面来。基尔伯特于是仰躺在了他的大腿上，因为没有颈部的支撑，头颅沉沉地指向地面，下巴和锁骨拉平成了一条直线，只有喉结的部位微凸。他的额发也因重力向后倒伏，显出一张微微皱着眉头的脸，不知是噩梦还是疼痛所致，但五官清秀而标致，有着不似南方日耳曼人的骨骼轮廓。罗德里赫在循序渐进的探索中逐渐大胆起来，一会儿去翻动他的眼皮查看异于常人的红色眼珠，一会儿用可以赶上掌掴的力度拍打他的脸颊，这些激进的接触皆没有唤醒普鲁士。他就那么安静地卧着，即使被当成物件摆弄，依然嘴唇紧闭，没有发出声音。

要是他不会说话就好了，罗德里赫想，普鲁士人和他的国王总有用言语激怒人的能力，而这种能力恰好是被上帝唾弃的，是极恶之人才有的。如果他是个哑巴——如果他不会表达不满，只是乖顺地用这副身体替大公国做事，成为帝国忠心的骑士，那倒是一桩美事。

但那显然并不可能。

他用视线斜斜地扫过基尔伯特身体的正面，看到阴影中凹凸有致的肌肉群把与自己身高相仿的身体装饰得威武而健壮，隆起的胸廓和腹肌分列的腹部在无声地炫耀着，他心里的不满又加剧了。他没有去碰基尔伯特的正面，又把他面朝下地放回床上去，还贴心地搬动头部以免床单遮挡口鼻。是时候做该做的事了，他自顾自地笑起来，拾起被冷落已久的匕首。

这份工作应站立着做，他想，最不济也应跪立在床上，而非温和地坐着。于是他脱掉鞋爬到基尔伯特的身体旁边，绕过他受伤的腿，用两侧膝盖卡住他的腰部。这宽度于固定身体和发力都刚刚好，他满意地用视线剖切着最先被触摸的那片还算完好的后背皮肤，幻想接下来要做的。

在基尔伯特背上刻下第一笔的时候罗德里赫的手还在抖。他从未对人如此粗暴，混合了惩戒和羞辱意味的举动带来了难以言明的微妙感觉，他既兴奋又担惊受怕。从刀尖下涌出的血是新鲜的，深红色的，和刚才抹在手掌上的浅色截然不同。这种色彩浓重的液体比最昂贵的酒还能取悦人，它们从伤口里挤出来的时候，他感到自己用利器划开的是一具保护勇者的坚实甲胄。基尔伯特的身体离他这样近，跳动的心脏就在肋骨之下，倘若他的刀再伸进几分，就能刺破脆弱的心包。

原来您也会流血，原来您的血也是红色的。看啊，您的皮肤也这样脆弱，只需用最简单的冷兵器轻轻一划就会被撕开，而您甚至连反抗的能力都没有。

因为镇痛类药物的功效，基尔伯特没有在荒唐的施虐中醒来，还是安静得像死物——看来先前的呻吟和皱眉只源于一个不美好的梦。可罗德里赫无法再沉默地笑了，他笑出了声音，低低的笑声伴随着刻字的动作。他很快刻好了第一个字母，笔画流畅的“R”，接下来便是“E”。他要把自己的名字印在他的身体上，但他不会告诉他，他要让勃兰登堡和腓特烈自己去发现，让基尔伯特成为整个国家的耻辱。整个帝国的人民都会取笑普鲁士人的肆意妄为，人民终于会明白无畏等同于愚蠢，机敏等同于狡诈。

他就带着这样的疯狂念头一笔一划地继续，尽管有意控制力道，写到最后时刀身嵌入肌层的长度仍然比起初多了许多。基尔伯特背上的血像一张漂亮的河流网，诡谲地四处流动，最后汇聚到脊柱和腰窝里。他用刀尖画上最后一个句点，如释重负地在床上站起来，远远地欣赏自己的大作。

基尔伯特，基尔伯特！

他把匕首丢到地上，在床上踱来踱去，围绕着战场上捕获的猎物。他的袜子有时擦过基尔伯特的肩，有时碰到他的脸，有时被流下来的血污染了——他嫌弃地跳着脚，贴着墙坐下来。他双手圈着膝盖坐着，时不时看那只湿了的脚一眼，像劳作后休息的农夫一样，张着嘴喘着气，脸颊是潮红的。

基尔伯特——

砰砰，敲门声响起来。

他身子一歪，差点没坐稳倒下去，所以回应时他的语气里带上了一丝只有自己能觉察的怒气。

“谁呀？我不是说了让我和他待一会儿吗？”

“是我呀，奥地利先生。”伊丽莎白的声音在门外响起来，接着是开门的声音，“你怎么把门锁了？他又不是一般人！要是出什么事怎么办呢？”

罗德里赫用两根手指揉揉眉心，舒了一口气。

“奥地利先生？罗德里赫？”半分钟没回应，女人就焦虑起来。罗德里赫抹了一把额头，发现上面竟都是汗。咋咋呼呼的匈牙利总是让他烦恼，他并不擅长和笨人相处。

他满不情愿地回答：“没事的。放心吧，我们已经战胜普鲁士了。”

“可这只是一场战役呢！再说那是国家……我担心您。”

“我没事，他威胁不到我。”

“……你要吃些什么作晚餐呢？我去和厨师说！现在要吃什么山珍海味可不好买呢。”

罗德里赫突然开始担心这样大声的对话是否会吵醒基尔伯特，忧愁地向他看了一眼。他还是和他进门时那样趴着，身上的血还是湿的。


End file.
